Who d Have Known
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? Mi imperfecta vida me había traído a ese lugar. Sí, justo en aquel hotel donde conocí por primera vez a Alfred F. Jones. Y me cambió para siempre. -UsUk- AU.


**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Eh… ¿Imperfección? Y OOC. Bueno, está medio justificado, pero aún así, hay. Por lo menos para mí. Además, cursilería. Y si, para mí es advertencia (?)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **Nickte** y **MyobiXHitachiin**. La primera porque le encanta el Gakuen, aunque esto no sea necesariamente aquello, y la segunda, porque le había prometido publicación, y no pude hacerlo a la hora acordada. Y por supuesto, porque a ambas las quiero un montón.

**Notas:** No pregunten como salió esto. En realidad, estaba escuchando música y de repente llegó la inspiración gracias a Lily Allen. Así que agradecimientos y culpas a ella (?)

**Inspiración:** Todo salió a partir de "Who´d Have Known" de Lily Allen. Si quieren, escúchenla. Es una bonita canción.

**.**

**-.-.-.-**

***Who´d Have Known***

**-.-.-.-**

**.**

Conocí a Alfred F. Jones hace un par de años.

En ese momento no me pareció alguien realmente interesante. Siendo sinceros, lo encontré egocéntrico, arrogante, y muy, muy irritante. Con solo abrir su boca ya sentía que una migraña me llegaba. Pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, las circunstancias solo me daban un panorama: lo quisiera o no tendría que convivir con él lo que quedaban de vacaciones.

Fue algo extraño.

Había escapado de mi casa con una maleta y un boleto de avión rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Llevaba queriendo largarme hace mucho tiempo, solo que nunca daba ese determinante paso final. Mi oportunidad llegó el día que mis hermanos entraron por la gran puerta declarando que nos íbamos a mudar a la India. Mis padres habían muerto meses atrás y sin ellos para cuidarme quedaba en las garras de aquellos tres insufribles hombres. No lo pensé. Corrí a mi cuarto, tomé todo lo necesario y salí de ahí sin la menor duda o arrepentimiento. Ya era mayor de edad, así que no dejaría que arruinaran por completo mi vida.

Y así llegué a Nueva York. No conocía a nadie, evidentemente. Alguien como yo, nacido y criado en una aristocrática familia inglesa con siglos de existencia, no era la clase de persona que tendría contactos con el mundo exterior. Menos si se trataba de un país al otro lado del Océano Atlántico. Tampoco es que me gustara Estados Unidos, en realidad lo odiaba, pero cuando miré la lista de lugares a viajar, algo –ya sea Dios, el destino o un presentimiento- me hizo marcar la casilla que rezaba: _United States of América_.

Con mi destino ya programado solo tuve que sentarme en el avión y esperar que la suerte me ayude esta vez. Nunca fui alguien que sobresaliera después de todo, vivía bajo la sombra de tres hermanos más perfectos que yo. Error, incluso si fuera así, yo no era perfecto. En realidad era la imperfección declarada. No obstante, jamás vi aquello como algo malo. Todo lo contrario, me agradaba ser imperfecto. No era raro, solo diferente. La mitad del mundo era imperfecta y la otra mitad solo pretendía no tener algún defecto. Se llamaba hipocresía, señores. Y no era –ni soy- alguien especial como para cortarles la ilusión.

Volviendo al tema. Yo sabía que había hecho una imprudencia. Digo, nadie en su sano juicio se va al otro lado del mundo sin aunque sea una idea de lo que quiere. Sin embargo ya había mencionado que era diferente, así que por el momento eso no me preocupaba. Pero al bajar del pájaro metálico –siempre me había parecido gracioso decirle así- y verme completamente rodeado de yankees y uno que otro extranjero más, sentí que debía haber pensando un poco en ello.

Ni modo. No había vuelta atrás.

Recuerdo haber respirado bien profundo y armarme de valor. Recuerdo verme a mí mismo metiéndome en un taxi y diciéndole que me lleve al centro de la ciudad. La vista de los edificios fue cambiando hasta ser cada vez menos casas y más rascacielos, eran realmente enormes. Me bajé delante de uno de ellos y pude notar un cartel que marcaba las calles: _Quinta Avenida y West 34th Street_. Estaba frente al _Empire State_, según lo que había leído una vez, el edificio más alto de la ciudad desde el fatídico once de Septiembre. Esa era otra cosa que nadie más que yo sabía de mí: amaba los libros. Podía leerme hasta dieciocho libros en un día sin cansar mi vista. Era como una obsesión.

El ver el gran edificio me hizo darme cuenta de lo pequeño que me sentía en aquel lugar tan poblado. Era solo uno más entre un millón de personas. Y eso se sentía maravilloso. Involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Caminé todo el día de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la fresca brisa del lugar e ignorando a las personas que se acercaban a mí por alguna razón. Podían tacharme de paranoico, pero no era ningún estúpido como para irme con un extraño o para comprar mercadería de quien sabe donde consiguieron. Fui precavido.

Anocheciendo decidí que era hora de buscar un sitio donde dormir cómodamente. Y en un par de minutos me vi frente a un pequeño hotel, lo suficientemente aceptable a mis gustos, e ideal para lo que quería. La campana sonó cuando empujé la puerta corrediza anunciando mi llegada.

Unos ojos azules hicieron contacto con los míos. Una deslumbrante sonrisa le siguió.

Al parecer, el destino mismo había programado que nuestro encuentro no sea casualidad.

Y sí, _esa_ fue la primera vez que conocí a Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>Fue una mañana de Agosto cuando la realización llegó a mí. No hubo corazones, ni mariposas, ni siquiera un maldito arcoíris al final del túnel. Solo me bastó con mirarlo a los ojos para que lo aceptara.<p>

_Estaba enamorado de Alfred F. Jones._

Es ridículo si lo piensan, pues no éramos precisamente los mejores amigos del mundo. Solo dos personas que vivían en el mismo edificio y trabajaban en el mismo establecimiento. Pero Alfred desde la primera vez que lo vi había tenido un efecto sobre mí. Era el único capaz de sacarme de la cama para ir a un parque de diversiones a las tres de la mañana, por ejemplo, importando poco si dicho parque estaba cerrado o no. Y sí, había pasado. También era el único que podía decirme _Artie _sin que recibiera la paliza de su vida, como aquel francés que vino una vez a quedarse por unas semanas y terminó en el hospital por atreverse a tocarme el trasero e insinuar que era un trabajador sexual. No volví a ver su fea cara de rana nunca más en la vida. Y doy gracias a Dios por ello.

La cuestión era que, pese a la gran influencia que representaba el americano en mi vida cotidiana, él y yo jamás nos habíamos llevado totalmente bien. En realidad, discutíamos con gran frecuencia. Pero supongo que es cierto cuando dicen _"En el amor no se escoge, solo llega"_, pues mi corazón había elegido a ese ruidoso y molesto chico como mi alma gemela. Y bien sabía quién me conociera que yo no creía en tal cosa. No tuve de otra que resignarme, esto no cambiaría mucho lo normal de los días. Solo era otro punto que agregarle a mi imperfección. Y de nueva cuenta, no me parecía algo tan malo. Después de todo, Alfred no era conocido por ser la persona más observadora del hotel, o de la ciudad, o del mundo. Siendo honestos, si yo era la definición de imperfección, Alfred lo era de _despistado._

Recuerdo una vez que un chico se le declaró. Era un polaco que había venido a la ciudad para encontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia y había quedado hechizado por la belleza del _sueño americano_. Pasé los siguientes veintitrés días observando como el joven trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Se levantaba temprano y deambulaba por los pasillos vestido con alguna blusa rosa o un pantalón blanco con círculos rosa, e incluso a veces faldas rosas. Llegué a la realización que ese chico estaba tan obsesionado por el rosa como yo por los libros. Aunque debo admitir que era gracioso de ver. Le hacía galletas, le compraba remeras con logotipos del tipo "I Love You My Favorite Burger" y "My Pink Like Your Blue", o se pasaba la tarde haciéndole preguntas a todo el personal sobre los gustos de él. Así había sido hasta que al final, dándose cuenta que no conseguía absolutamente nada, decidió ir de frente y decirle que le gustaba.

No lo entendió. Creyó que se refería al gustar de amigos. Cuando el niño rosa se marchó con el corazón destrozado le pregunté si realmente creía que Feliks, como se llamaba, solo quería ser su amigo. Me contestó que había creído que todas las atenciones que le dio eran algo usual de Polonia. Quise darle un golpe por estúpido, pero solo opté por decirle que era un reverendo idiota. Al parecer, tampoco lo entendió, porque se rió y soltó un "¡Hay Artie, que cosas dices! ¡Los Héroes no son idiotas!". Ese día me di por vencido, la estupidez de Jones era irreversible. Solo rogaba internamente que no fuera contagiosa.

Pero volviendo al punto. Yo sabía de mis sentimientos, y también sabía que mis posibilidades eran nulas, Alfred me veía tal cual como había visto a Feliks, y yo no quería terminar como él muchas gracias.

Así que me dediqué a seguir con mi vida haciendo como si mi amor por ese idiota no fuera nada más que lo común en un hotel de tres estrellas con solo chicos de personal.

Aunque eso no quitó que aún tuviera las esperanzas de que un día me viera como algo más. Más que un algo, más que un amigo, más que el británico que llegó un día cualquiera y nunca se dignó a contarle su dramática historia de vida.

Si bien mi historia de vida no era más que un largo resumen de imperfecciones de una imperfecta persona como yo.

Siempre supe que era de la primera mitad, a pesar de vivir engañándome a mí mismo los primeros doce años de vida con que era de la segunda. Al final, la hipocresía me ganó.

No obstante, Alfred F. Jones me probaría que no todo es como uno lo supone. Y me lo demostraría de la forma más inimaginable posible. A través de mi imperfección.

* * *

><p>Bien dicen que uno no está preparado para los cambios hasta que ocurren, creo que debí haberle hecho caso a la frase, quizá de aquella forma hubiera estado un poco más preparado. Mi mundo dio vueltas aquel soleado día de Febrero cuando al hotel ingresó un famoso japonés conocido mundialmente por ser uno de los mejores escritores de la historia. Sus libros de aventura y romance habían ganado millones, y yo, al igual que muchos otros allá afuera, era un gran admirador suyo.<p>

Siendo sinceros, tampoco fue que él produjo el cambio, solo fue el detonante que hizo explotar la bomba. Una bomba artística. La primera vez que cruzamos palabras él mismo lo dijo "Tienes mucho potencial, y yo lo haré conocer". No era que me molestara o algo así, simplemente nunca creí que ese tipo de cosas podían ocurrirle a un ser imperfecto como yo. Aunque puede haber sido exactamente ese factor lo que le llamó la atención de mí en primer lugar, nunca se lo cuestioné realmente.

Kiku me enseñó que lo que uno no puede expresar con palabras, puede muy bien hacerlo por escrito. Así fue como comencé. Describir mi historia de vida jamás se me había pasado por la mente, admitámoslo, a nadie le interesaría la historia de un joven inglés que se fugó de casa para no sufrir el martirio de convivir con sus más perfectos hermanos. Pero por otro lado, escribir mi devoción hacia cierto americano fue un respiro en mi rutina.

Empezar con solo unas cuantas palabras que podían significar tanto, simples oraciones como "Él era y es hasta ahora un huracán de energía que me levanta día a día con color en mis venas, su azul es tan brillante que opaca mi gris imperfección, y no es como si fuera la clase de persona perfecta tampoco" y "Es como un complicado rompecabezas, siempre busco la forma de encajar las piezas para armarlo por completo pero cuando menos me doy cuenta las coloqué mal y debo volver a empezar, volver a descubrirlo". Nunca fui más consciente de mis sentimientos que en esos momentos.

Era como si mi imperfección fuera momentáneamente olvidada solo por su constante presencia perfectamente imperfecta. Él era esa clase de persona que prefería destacar sus virtudes por encima de sus defectos, eso lo hacía lo más cercano a la perfección para mí.

Y sin notarlo eso mismo fue lo que lo atrajo hacia mí.

Si bien comencé a plasmar mis pensamientos en papel y de vez en cuando se los mostraba a Kiku, nunca dejé que alguien más los leyera. Si para las chicas sus diarios son lo más secreto que hay, mis escritos eran mi secreto mejor guardado.

Hasta aquel día.

Recuerdo que jamás pude decirle que no a Alfred alguna vez, ni antes ni después de mis sentimientos, creía que con solo pronunciarlo podía llegar a manchar la animada expresión que ponía cuando venía hacia mí con sus "¡Hey Artie, vamos por un helado compañero!, ¡El Hero quiere que salgas de tu ratonera un poco y que vivas más!". Y esa era mi condena, pero lo aceptaba como todo lo demás en mi vida. Alfred era Alfred, y nada cambiaría eso. Insufrible, irritable, irritante. No eran más que sinónimos que de alguna enfermiza manera me habían atraído a él.

Fue la segunda persona que leyó mis escritos, y su cara al terminar de leer sería de esas cosas que por más que lo intentas jamás logras olvidarlo y vives con el recuerdo hasta la muerte.

Ese día el verdadero cambio ocurrió.

Ese día fue cuando Alfred F. Jones y yo finalmente nos convertimos en amigos.

* * *

><p>Cuando me pongo a pensar en mi pasado hay dos factores que siempre aparecen: por un lado, mi vida en Londres, con mis hermanos y sus constantes logros que opacaban mi presencia en esa casa; y luego estaba la otra parte, con Alfred y mis días en Estados Unidos que poco a poco se volvían más coloridos y menos grises. Pero aún teniendo ambas cosas en mi mente lo más persistente de aquellas épocas son los momentos que pasé con él, con Alfred.<p>

Como la primera vez que me invitó a dormir en su casa.

Es curioso, en realidad no planeaba quedarme a dormir, no me creía capaz de tal acto sin terminar declarándome de una forma vergonzosa y terriblemente incómoda, sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba sintiéndome cada vez más feliz y más contento, quería que durara para siempre. Fue en aquel instante cuando dejé que mi corazón se relajara por primera vez y solo disfrutara. Disfrutar de su sonrisa, sus ojos, y la sensación de que por fin alguien se sentía cómodo con mi imperfección. De que por fin pertenecía a un lugar.

Recuerdo haber comentando que ya era bastante tarde y que debíamos ir a la cama. Recuerdo que su sonrisa se había vuelto más grande al segundo que decía "Pues vamos a la cama Artie", y también, lo que más recuerdo, es sentir como mi corazón volvía a bombear sangre a gran velocidad. Solo fui capaz de asentir y prácticamente correr hacia la habitación.

La verdad es que estaba terriblemente nervioso; mis mejillas sonrojadas y mí agitada respiración eran lo único que escuchaba. Quería tranquilizarme pero era difícil, y lo fue aún más cuando sentí como subía las escaleras. Debo admitir que sentí temor, y eso hizo que me acostara y me hiciera el dormido. Un solo pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza en ese momento.

_Deseaba que se metiera a la cama conmigo. _

Abrir los ojos fue de las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez tuve la necesidad de hacer, no obstante, el sentir su brazo rodeando mi hombro me dio la fuerza para hacerlo. Nos quedamos hablando por horas.

Para ese instante la habitación ya se había enfriado, lo normal en aquellos meses de Septiembre, y estuvo bien eso, porque me dio la oportunidad de acercarme, él también lo hizo… y nos fuimos acercando cada vez más.

Hablamos del clima, de deportes, tocamos una gran variedad de temas que nunca pensé hacerlo con alguien como él.

Sin notarlo mi sonrisa había aparecido, y recuerdo oírte comentar que era linda, también recuerdo tus palabras, el cómo decías que mañana sería divertido y que podríamos ir a ver un lugar al sol. No sabía a dónde estaba llegando todo esto.

Pero fui capaz de entenderlo luego, cuando me tomaste la mano y me arrastraste hacia ti.

Ese día volví realidad mi más grande anhelo.

Cuando Alfred F. Jones me besó por primera vez.

* * *

><p>La cuestión llegó a mí uno de aquellos calurosos días de verano sentado en mi habitación mientras miraba la televisión y tomaba un poco de vino esperando que aparecieras en cualquier momento.<p>

_¿Eres mío?_

Creo que cualquier persona que se prestara de conocerme lo suficiente podría sacar dos conclusiones de mí: la primera, y la más desagradable en mi opinión, es que cuando se trata de sentimientos y emociones, soy muy inseguro. Lo adjunto a toda mi niñez donde nunca recibí un solo cumplido o una felicitación por mis logros. La segunda, y la que puedo soportar al menos, es que soy posesivo. Si, lo admito, cuando tengo algo no me gusta soltarlo. Cúlpenme si quieren, pero la sensación de que tienes algo que es solo tuyo y luego, de repente, ya no lo tienes, es horrible para mí. Y yo a Alfred lo quiero, aunque lo niegue en voz alta, y por lo tanto quiero que se quede conmigo. Sin embargo, al tener inseguridad, nunca estoy seguro de que es completamente mío.

No obstante, es difícil estando con alguien como Alfred. Jones. Aunque muchos no lo crean, a él las derrotas le caen muy mal, le deprimen. Y el no poder resolver algo con sus propias manos le resulta peor. Es un idiota, pero también es igual de cabezota en ese sentido que yo. Para él, no saber sobre mi vida anterior, o no lograr quitarme de la mente que soy imperfecto lo afecta. Y discutimos, y nos gritamos y terminamos sin vernos la cara por días. Y entonces vuelvo a preguntármelo, la otra cuestión, la que completa la primera y me hace vencer mi orgullo e ir hasta su cuarto y obligarlo a que hablemos hasta que se solucione.

_¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?_

Sí, porque a pesar de todos nuestros defectos y nuestras peleas, de alguna extraña forma, nos sentimos muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Y es cuando veo su sonrisa, sus ojos, y su estúpido saludo con la frase "¡Aquí está el Hero para sacar de su cueva a su cascarrabias Artie!" cuando me doy cuenta que las cosas están bien, que funcionan así.

Y entonces es cuando escucho la frase que antes pensé, seguida de un abrazo y un empujón para que salga fuera de la cama, cuando estoy segura que no cambiaría esto por nada, que mi imperfección y su testarudez pueden irse a la mierda con tal de permanecer juntos.

Porque cuando Alfred F. Jones me llama y me saluda, jamás me siento solo.

Y esa es la mejor sensación de todas.

* * *

><p>Es curioso lo mucho que le gusta ser cariñoso a Alfred en público. Al paso de los días no deja de sorprenderme esto, en especial luego de aquella vez que llegó un antiguo amigo suyo. Se había quedado unas horas, y en el transcurso de ese pequeño tiempo, no paraba de mandarme muecas de desagrado como si yo fuera un sucio vagabundo de la calle y no mereciera tomar la mano del americano. Debo decir que lo único que no me hacía ir hasta él y darle la paliza de su vida era, precisamente, esa mano. Así que me tuve que aguantar y escuchar el parloteo que esos dos hacían sin decir nada.<p>

Cuando se fue, le pidió a Alfred si podía hablar con él unos segundos, e importándome poco lo que algunos huéspedes pensaran, les seguí de lejos y me oculté detrás de uno de los pilares del Hotel, a escuchar que tenía que decirle ese bastardo a mi estadounidense. Ahí comprendí el porqué de las miradas, y el tono mordaz: no le gustaba que su amigo saliera con otro hombre. Ese fue el colmo. Estaba a punto de ir y golpearle cuando escuché la respuesta de Alfred y me quedé helado.

"Pues si te pone enfermo _dude_, la puerta está allá, eres libre de marcharte, pero te aseguro algo: ni tú ni nadie me alejará de Artie. Soy su Héroe, y no lo dejaré solo ni por un amigo. Lo siento Iván".

En ese momento entendí hasta donde había avanzando nuestra relación, hasta un punto donde no permitiríamos que nadie interfiriera. Y a pesar de los obstáculos, decidí que quería correr el riesgo. Debía quitarme mi imperfección de encima para ser, aunque sea, lo suficientemente perfecto para Alfred. y para que luego los demás cerraran sus desagradables bocas, y se dieran cuenta que yo era el único que podía estar con ese americano.

Y al acercarte a mí, con tu sonrisa de nueva cuenta, sin la menor sospecha de que había escuchado la conversación, decidí que ya no me iría de aquí. Te besé con seguridad, en frente de todos, y te lo repetí, esa frase que antes había puesto en duda, ahora era una afirmación: "Eres mío, americano idiota".

Y supe que había hecho lo correcto cuando me devolviste el beso, y me llevaste hasta tu habitación dispuesto a marcarme pertenencia, la tuya y la mía, en la piel.

Porque al momento de acabar, suspiraste audiblemente y accidentalmente me llamaste "cariño".

Y me pareció perfecto.

Así que solo pediré una cosa antes de cerrar mis ojos y sucumbir al sueño: Mantengámonos así, Alfred. Quiero tumbarme en la cama todo el día, y reír contigo todo el tiempo. Cuéntaselo a tus amigos, que sepan mi existencia, y que tengan que tomárselo con calma.

Solamente… veamos cómo va…

_¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?_

Que Alfred F. Jones y yo, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Y que mi imperfecta vida fue el punto clave para reunirnos.

Ahora no me sentiré nunca más solo.

Ahora Alfred F. Jones y yo, nos pertenecemos. Y se quedará así, hasta que uno de los dos quiera.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. End.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

_Notas de Luni:_

Este fue un one-shot que venía escribiendo hace rato. Lo había terminado hace dos días y tenía planeado editarlo y subirlo hoy a la media noche, solo que me agarró fiebre y un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte y no podía estar en la computadora. Me desperté hace unos treinta minutos y al ver que se me había pasado, decidí editar aunque sea este (porque tengo otros dos que también quería publicar). Se lo prometí a alguien, así que _tenía_ que cumplirlo, aunque sea la mitad.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque la narración es medio confusa y complicada xD espero sus opiniones de esto, y si quieren regalarme un tomate o un chocolate, no me quejo (?)

PD: Esperen dentro de unas horas, cuando me despierte bien, otros dos one-shots. Y de antemano, disculpa si hay errores gramaticales y ortográficos. Mi cerebro aún no está funcionando muy bien ^^U

¡Nos vemos! Bye!


End file.
